


Crônicas de um samurai desempregado

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Gen, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship, Post Joui War, Prequel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Após uma guerra que durou vinte anos, os reflexos ainda são sentidos anos depois de seu final. O encontro entre uma dona de bar e um jovem ex-combatente em um cemitério é o ponto de partida de mudanças para ambos.Aqui começamos as “Crônicas de um samurai desempregado”, uma história que se situa antes dos acontecimentos de Gintama. Veremos como Sakata Gintoki se tornou inquilino de Otose e iniciou a Yorozuya Gin-chan, e outras coisas que aconteceram antes da formação atual.
Kudos: 5





	1. Um cemitério também é lugar de recomeços

O inverno naquele ano estava mais rigoroso em Edo. Os flocos de neve que caíam tornavam o cemitério do Distrito Kabuki ainda mais silencioso e sem qualquer ponto de cor chamativa a não ser o guarda-chuva vermelho-escuro que a protegia da neve. Apesar do frio, caminhava sem pressa com um balde, algumas flores e manjus para sua visita rotineira.

Aquele era um inverno de gelar os ossos até mesmo de alguém mais jovem, ela pensou ao se lembrar de sua própria idade, na faixa dos sessenta anos. Usava maquiagem no rosto que possuía marcas dos anos que se passavam inexoráveis e viram a transformação do Japão pré-guerra para aquilo em que se tornara após a invasão alienígena, que culminou na guerra que durou duas décadas e que custou vidas como a de seu marido, cujo túmulo visitava regularmente.

Suas visitas costumavam ser solitárias, mas desta vez percebeu que tinha companhia naquele lugar silencioso. Alguém estava recostado atrás da lápide do túmulo de seu falecido esposo. De costas, percebia que era um jovem maltrapilho de cabelo rebelde prateado, aparentemente fraco e exausto.

Tiveram uma breve conversa, na qual o rapaz na faixa de vinte anos lhe pediu permissão para comer os manjus que trouxera como oferenda ao seu falecido marido. Faminto, devorou os bolinhos de feijões doces. Questionado sobre a resposta que poderia ter recebido, o jovem simplesmente disse que os mortos não respondiam.

Mesmo assim, ele fez a promessa a Tatsugoro de que a protegeria até o fim de sua vida... Visto que, segundo ele, a “velha” não teria muito tempo de vida.

Sorriu ao ver que o jovem andarilho parecia se sentir mais vivo. Pela primeira vez, viu seus olhos rubros que, mesmo arredios, se iluminavam de gratidão. Ele se levantou de forma desajeitada, reforçando que a protegeria até o fim de sua vida, devia-lhe isso.

Ela disse ao jovem que queria ver se ele tinha habilidades para tal. Por alguma razão, sentiu que deveria acolhê-lo. Estendeu-lhe o guarda-chuva para abrigá-lo dos flocos de neve:

― Venha comigo e honre sua promessa.

O jovem ainda estava processando aquele convite, se perguntando se poderia confiar naquela viúva cujos cabelos ainda castanhos estavam presos em um tradicional penteado japonês. O leve sorriso que curvara os lábios marcados pelo batom vermelho era acolhedor e maternal, o que o fez sentir o desejo de honrar de fato a promessa que fizera ao defunto. Esfregando os braços quase congelados, ele a seguiu até um prédio de dois andares que possuía uma fachada avermelhada. Observou que a parte de cima possuía uma varanda protegida por uma balaustrada de madeira e era acessada por uma escada que se localizava à direita. O andar de baixo era onde entrariam. Por sobre a entrada, havia uma tabuleta em que estava pintado “Otose Snack Bar”, dizeres esses que se repetiam numa plaquinha luminosa ao lado da porta corrediça que acabara de ser aberta.

O local era um bar. À direita da porta, ficava o balcão cuidadosamente limpo, diante do qual estavam dispostos alguns bancos. Sobre ele, estava uma caixa-registradora e atrás, uma prateleira com várias garrafas de bebidas. À esquerda da entrada, ficavam mesas e cadeiras destinadas aos clientes.

Já fazia um bom tempo que ele não entrava num lugar como aquele que, embora simples, lhe parecia bastante acolhedor.

― Ei, rapaz – a viúva arrancou o rapaz de seus pensamentos. – Aqueles manjus não devem ter sido suficientes pra matar a sua fome.

Ele voltou seu olhar para o balcão, mais precisamente atrás dele. Ela abria naquele momento a panela elétrica, na qual o arroz recém-cozido fumegava. O estômago do jovem, ao sentir o cheiro, começou a roncar de forma constrangedora, comprovando que a mulher estava certa, pois os manjus realmente não o haviam saciado satisfatoriamente.

Não demorou muito para que ele se aproximasse e enchesse a tigela que ela pusera sobre o balcão, junto com um par de hashis. Após juntar as mãos e murmurar timidamente um “Itadakimasu”, atacou aquele arroz como se não houvesse amanhã, sob o olhar daquela senhora.

― E então, posso saber o nome do homem que prometeu me proteger?

O jovem comeu três porções de arroz, quase se engasgando no processo, para depois responder:

― Sakata Gintoki.

― “Gintoki”... – ela repetiu o nome dele enquanto acendia um cigarro. – O nome tem mesmo a ver com você.

― Todo mundo fala isso por causa do meu cabelo.

Um breve silêncio se fez, não totalmente por conta do som das rápidas batidas dos hashis contra a tigela de louça, acompanhadas pelo barulho característico de alguém matando a fome depois de muito tempo sem ter uma refeição decente. Algumas vezes isso foi interrompido por um Gintoki que socava o peito por conta do arroz entalado na garganta seca, o que conseguia resolver bebendo um pouco de água. Só após terminar de comer, Gintoki indagou:

― Esse bar é seu, velha?

― Sim, o bar é meu... E esta velha se chama Otose.

* * *

Mais uma vez, Gintoki saía para encarar o vento frio cortante daquele rigoroso inverno, mas sua caminhada seria bem curta. Ele seguiu Otose, que se dirigiu à escada e os dois subiram até o segundo andar. Ao fim da escada de madeira, acessaram uma varanda protegida por uma balaustrada de madeira, da qual o albino se aproximou e teve uma vista da rua quase deserta devido ao frio e à neve num dia que já declinava e, em circunstâncias normais, teria mais gente transitando para lá e para cá.

Ouviu a porta corrediça sendo aberta e, esfregando os braços por conta do frio, entrou no local após deixar as sandálias gastas na entrada. Ao entrar, deparou-se com uma sala espaçosa, na qual estava disposta uma mesa de centro, ladeada por dois sofás de madeira com estofamento azul. Na frente da janela que se posicionava oposta à porta, havia uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira giratória de estofamento roxo. Um mobiliário modesto, mas limpo e conservado.

― Você pode ficar por aqui, o antigo inquilino saiu há cerca de um mês. – Otose falou. – Cuide bem deste lugar.

Gintoki apenas assentiu, ainda assimilando a oferta da velha. Não esperava que ela de fato acreditasse na promessa que fizera no cemitério de protegê-la até o fim. Entretanto, tivera uma boa impressão em relação a ela, apesar de ter algumas ressalvas. Desde que começara a viver como um andarilho, não havia como confiar em ninguém... Nem em velhos.

Porém, algo lhe dizia que aquela velha era uma exceção. Embora falasse de modo um pouco mais seco, sentia algo de maternal em suas palavras e atos. Talvez ela fosse diferente da maioria das pessoas que encontrava pelos caminhos tortos de sua vida.

― Hoje eu acredito que você esteja cansado. – ela sorriu complacente. – Poderá tomar banho e dormir, mas não quero que fique acomodado. Amanhã conto com você para me ajudar no bar. Você me parece ser uma boa pessoa, acredito que não se importará em ter um trabalho.

O Sakata sorriu em resposta. Um sorriso desajeitado, pois ele prometera protegê-la, mas parecia que era ela quem o protegia. Então era assim? Um meio que protegeria o outro dos infortúnios e de uma morte solitária?

― O que acha? Você será meu funcionário de meio período e morará aqui. Fica mais fácil de cumprir a promessa que fez ao meu falecido marido.

― Ei, velha – Gintoki encarou Otose. – Por que me acolheu assim?

― Porque os velhos é que devem morrer primeiro, não os jovens. Essa deveria ser a ordem natural das coisas... E como meu protetor, você vai garantir que assim seja.

Otose encarou os olhos rubros de Gintoki e finalizou com um sorriso maternal:

― Esta velha precisa não só de um protetor, mas de alguém para ajudar no meu bar. Posso contar com você?


	2. Bullying se pratica até fora da escola

No dia seguinte, Gintoki vestia seu velho yukata escuro e puído que levara a noite toda e mais um pouco para secar após uma lavagem caprichada como nunca aquela roupa tivera. Lavara antes de dormir sem roupa no futon e coberto com os cobertores de forma a não passar frio como passara nos últimos anos até a véspera. A roupa do corpo era, obviamente, a única muda que possuía e Otose, evidentemente, não possuía uma roupa masculina para lhe ceder.

Se quisesse uma roupa mais quentinha e ao menos decente, realmente seria interessante aceitar a oferta da velha e trabalhar no bar. Ninguém queria um samurai nesses últimos anos, afinal, as espadas foram banidas em todo o país (exceto autoridades) após a guerra. Se quisesse sobreviver e deixar de passar frio e fome, além de espantar os fantasmas que o rondavam após deixar os campos de batalha, deveria realmente se reinventar.

Prendeu a faixa à cintura, fechando assim seu quimono. Encarou-se no espelho do banheiro, que refletiu seu rosto. Os cabelos limpos revelavam um prateado mais intenso, mas pensava em dar-lhes um novo corte. Ele não era mais aquele combatente dos campos de batalha, que só entrara na guerra numa tentativa fracassada de salvar a pessoa que lhe era mais preciosa. Por um momento, enxergou naquele reflexo o jovem com olhos ferozes que usava uma bandana branca na testa e se vestia todo de branco, onde era facilmente visto o vermelho das inúmeras marcas de sangue dos inimigos que atacava vorazmente com sua katana afiada. Aliás, fora aquela sua aparência que lhe rendera o apelido de Shiroyasha, o Demônio Branco.

Mas agora o Shiroyasha de olhar feroz desapareceria de vez, e restaria apenas o homem cujo rosto estava visivelmente melhor do que quando olhava para as vitrines ou poças de água em suas andanças. Um homem que precisava se reinventar, pois só pensava em viver um dia de cada vez.

O duro era encontrar coragem para encarar o vento frio durante a descida de escada até o bar da velhota, mas a necessidade era maior e a sua promessa deveria ser honrada. Queria ao menos ter um haori para poder vestir por cima do yukata e sentir menos frio.

Conseguiria roupas decentes se trabalhasse para a velha e recebesse seu salário de meio-período. Teria o que vestir e o que comer... E naquele momento sentia falta de comer coisas de que gostava, como doces, por exemplo. Leite de morango... Chocolate... Pirulitos... Manjus... Dangos... E até um parfait, por que não?

Parou de fazer suas divagações quando viu que estava à porta do bar. Sem fazer cerimônia, o albino abriu a porta corrediça e entrou. Avistou Otose por trás do balcão, que lhe disse:

― Daqui a duas horas abrirei o bar. Suponho que seja capaz de limpar este lugar, não é difícil.

― Faço isso pela metade do tempo. – Gintoki disse enquanto enfiava o dedo mindinho no nariz para limpá-lo e depois mandava a caquinha para longe.

Ele usou uma espécie de tira de tecido que se cruzava nas costas, que ergueu as duas mangas do quimono, para facilitar seu trabalho. Começou a limpar os móveis, nos quais quase não havia poeira, mas sim farelos de algum tira-gosto e a meleca resultante de bebida derramada. Sem se importar com a água fria, o albino passou a começar a limpar o chão. Agachou-se para passar o pano no chão, usando suas forças revigoradas após um descanso como nunca tivera e refeições decentes depois de muito tempo.

Quando deu o horário em que começava o funcionamento do bar, o albino acendeu a plaquinha luminosa ao lado da porta e, conforme solicitado por Otose, deixara a porta corrediça fechada. O frio seguia reinando absoluto no inverno, ameaçando a expectativa por clientes naquela noite. O que consolava um pouco a dona do bar é que naquele momento não caía neve, e isso significava que poderiam aparecer pelo menos os clientes mais antigos e fiéis. Gatos-pingados ainda eram melhores do que nada.

E gatos-pingados poderiam começar a garantir o salário do novo funcionário do bar.

Um grupo de homens, liderado por um indivíduo de meia-idade, adentrou o estabelecimento. Sentaram-se à mesa mais próxima do balcão e pediram pela melhor bebida do bar. Otose informara a Gintoki que aquele homem que usava um chonmage – tradicional penteado japonês usado pelos homens, raspando o topo da cabeça – era um executivo de uma empresa proeminente no Distrito Kabuki, logo, deveria ser tratado da melhor forma possível.

O albino pegou a garrafa com o melhor saquê do bar e uma bandeja com cinco copos – um para o executivo e quatro para os seus companheiros. Sem muita conversa, deixou sobre a mesa o que fora pedido e saiu para buscar alguns petiscos. Basicamente, seu trabalho no bar de Otose era ajudar na limpeza e na hora de servir clientes e naquele primeiro dia, a viúva queria ver o seu desempenho. Mais alguns clientes adentraram o bar após encarar o frio invernal noturno, dando um pouco mais de movimento ao local.

Otose percebia que, embora ele até tivesse dito que não tinha experiência em trabalhar em um bar, fazia seu trabalho de forma competente. Entretanto, percebia que ele estava bastante incomodado com os olhares atravessados que recebia a cada vez que ia atender os clientes. Mesmo assim, ele parecia buscar administrar com certa paciência aquela situação.

Sabia que os clientes estavam incomodados com a aparência de Gintoki, mas nada pudera fazer por ele nesse sentido. Vivia sozinha e, obviamente, não possuía em sua casa roupas masculinas para ao menos ceder-lhe uma muda. Mas torcia para que esta noite entrasse uma quantia mínima para remunerá-lo por um dia de serviço, apesar do fato de que o inverno tendia a afastar os clientes. Colocou na caixa-registradora o pagamento de um cliente que acabara de terminar sua bebida e ia para casa e passou a atender mais dois clientes que chegavam e tomavam seus lugares nos bancos em frente ao balcão.

Gintoki recolheu de uma mesa vazia uma garrafa e um copo e, quando seguia até o balcão, ouviu alguém gritar da mesa do executivo:

― Aê, cabelo-ruim! Traz mais uma garrafa aqui pro chefe, anda!

Não era o primeiro deboche que recebia naquela noite, mas a sua paciência costumava ser bem limitada e sentia que em breve esse limite poderia ser ultrapassado. Mesmo assim, faria de tudo para que ninguém estragasse seu primeiro dia de trabalho naquele lugar, por isso tratou de fazer a egípcia e seguir com suas tarefas. Ouvira mais de uma vez no decorrer daquela noite aquele grupo cochichar a seu respeito e rir de sua roupa ou de sua aparência. Normalmente não se importaria tanto com aquilo, mas aquele grupo era especialmente irritante, pior do que os olhares atravessados que recebia por conta de suas roupas muito puídas.

Alguém deixou o pé no caminho do albino, que imediatamente interrompeu sua caminhada e, mesmo com uma veia se estufando em seu rosto, forçou um sorriso amistoso:

― Poderia, por favor, recolher seu pé?

― Poderia, maltrapilho, mas não estou afim. – respondeu o homem que acompanhava o executivo. – Dê a volta.

Gintoki respirou fundo, estava determinado a não dar um soco no meio da cara daqueles sujeitos. Paciência e estoicidade não eram suas virtudes, mas o que menos queria era uma encrenca no bar. Desviou sua rota para levar em segurança a garrafa e o copo até a pia, onde lavaria os copos que nela se acumulavam, enquanto Otose servia os clientes do balcão, com os quais conversava, mostrando-se uma boa ouvinte.

― Ei, velha! – era a voz do executivo, meio pastosa pelo álcool que lhe subia à cabeça. – Me desce mais uma garrafa de saquê!

― Gintoki – Otose dirigiu seu olhar para o albino, que enxugava as mãos após terminar de lavar os copos. – Leve mais saquê a ele.

O Sakata pegou a garrafa cheia de saquê e seguiu até a mesa do homem de meia-idade. Pelo jeito, ele planejava uma noitada começando no bar e, talvez, terminando em algum bordel do Distrito Kabuki. E, a julgar sua escolha por um bar e não por um host club, o cara dava indícios de que era um tanto muquirana... E gostava de humilhar outras pessoas, pela sua expressão prepotente.

Seguia sua caminhada até a mesa, quando alguém colocou com rapidez um pé em seu caminho e não conseguiu evitar a queda. Caiu de cara no chão e a garrafa se espatifou à sua frente, enquanto gargalhadas explodiam.

― Otose-san – o tiozinho de meia-idade chamou a atenção da viúva. – Como é possível que contrate um sujeito tão incompetente para trabalhar? Ele tropeçou e deixou cair a minha garrafa de saquê... Olha que prejuízo!

Otose apenas acendeu seu cigarro para dar um primeiro trago. A dona do bar não mostrava estar contrariada ou brava com o que acontecera. Parecia esperar por algo que previra mentalmente.

― Murayama-san – ela disse após dar mais um trago em seu cigarro e liberar calmamente a fumaça por entre seus lábios. – Terei que lhe cobrar essa garrafa.

― Eu não vou pagar por uma garrafa derrubada por um funcionário incompetente!

― Funcionário “incompetente” que um dos seus homens fez questão de derrubar. Acha que não percebi?

Murayama se levantou acompanhado de seus homens e se dirigiu ao balcão. Ficou frente a frente com a dona do bar, que manteve sua impassibilidade.

― É impressionante o quanto a senhora decaiu. Contratar aquele tipinho...

― Por que não? Eu sou a proprietária, contrato quem quiser. Vamos lá, me pague!

― Eu não pagarei por algo que não consumi.

― De fato não consumiu, mas um dos seus homens me causou prejuízo. Eles estão sob a sua responsabilidade, ou seja, você terá que arcar com essa despesa.

Otose, mesmo ouvindo uma lâmina de uma katana deslizar para fora da bainha de um dos acompanhantes de Murayama, não se alterou. Já havia visto que alguém estava disposto a começar a cumprir de fato a promessa que fizera na véspera.

― Ei – Gintoki se aproximava enquanto limpava o nariz com o dedo mindinho e o limpava no quimono de um dos homens. – É falta de educação apontar uma espada para uma velha como ela.

― Então prefere que a espada seja apontada para você, maltrapilho? – Murayama questionou com sarcasmo.

― Tanto faz. Não tenho medo de caras como você.

― Deveria ter.

― Tem que se esforçar pra ser mais feio e me causar medo. Você é feio, mas não assusta.

― E você, seu descabelado e maltrapilho?

― Meu problema se resolve com roupas novas e um corte de cabelo. Já o seu, nem se você reencarnasse umas cinquenta vezes.

― ORA, SEU...!

O homem tomou a espada que seu companheiro apontava para Otose e foi atacar Gintoki, que se esquivou dos primeiros golpes e recebeu um corte de raspão em seu braço esquerdo. Para ter uma defesa mais eficaz, lançou mão do objeto que estava mais próximo e encontrou uma vassoura.

Deu de ombros e se posicionou para a luta, segurando a referida vassoura como uma katana. Era o que tinha de momento para se defender, fazer o quê?

Manusear uma espada era como andar de bicicleta, não tinha como esquecer. Fazer de conta que outro objeto seria uma espada também fazia parte. Quando era garoto, pegava um galho ou um pedaço de madeira qualquer e fazia de conta que era uma katana. Era basicamente um exercício de imaginação que Gintoki estava fazendo naquele momento. Entretanto, um exercício de imaginação não era capaz de converter um cabo de vassoura em uma lâmina superafiada. Teria que pensar em algum modo de se defender e contra-atacar sem que aquele cabo fosse cortado em dois, e ele também.

Havia duas razões para fazer o que estava prestes a fazer: a primeira, porque prometera a um defunto que iria proteger aquela viúva; a segunda, porque precisava garantir seu salário e não estava afim de voltar a viver perambulando na rua.

Ninguém iria tocar na velha!


	3. Mudar a aparência também muda sua identidade visual

Embora à primeira vista parecesse algo ridículo, algo chamava a atenção de Murayama na forma como Gintoki estava posicionado e no jeito que ele empunhava a vassoura. Aquele jovem não era um simples maltrapilho, portava-se como um combatente em batalha. Seria ele um remanescente da guerra, mesmo sendo tão jovem?

O albino percebeu o olhar do homem que empunhava a katana. Sabia que ele estava intrigado com a sua postura, mas não diria nada. Na verdade, não era preciso que ele dissesse que havia lutado na guerra contra os amantos. Estava na cara que era um homem marcado pela guerra, embora fosse um jovem com apenas duas décadas de vida. Ele não precisava se dar ao trabalho de abrir a boca para dizer que esteve nos campos de batalha nos últimos combates.

― Ei, garoto – o homem sorria confiante para manter a pose, apesar de intrigado. – Acha mesmo que vai me vencer com um cabo de vassoura?

― Pra ser sincero, não acho, não. Mas não tô afim de me machucar, é meu primeiro dia de serviço e você tá me atrapalhando!

― Você é péssimo, molambento! Deveria se demitir!

Antes que Murayama conseguisse atacar, Gintoki foi mais rápido. Viu uma brecha na defesa do adversário e, num movimento rápido, acertou uma estocada com a ponta do cabo de vassoura contra o peito do homem. Qualquer desavisado diria que o golpe foi bem simples, mas esta pancada específica foi capaz de jogar o homem contra as mesas e cadeiras do bar, deixando-o inconsciente... E os seguranças do executivo avançaram contra o albino em retaliação.

Obviamente, ele não iria continuar com o cabo de vassoura. Pegou a katana que caíra das mãos de Murayama e com poucos golpes desarmara os adversários, para depois jogar a espada para fora do bar. Os seguranças pegaram seu patrão e saíram correndo atabalhoadamente, enquanto Otose apagava a bituca do cigarro num cinzeiro no balcão e Gintoki suspirava aliviado após aquela confusão.

― Espero que aquele sujeito não volte mais. – a viúva disse. – Ele me deu um prejuízo maior do que aquela garrafa quebrada.

― Se ele não aparecer, não vai pagar o prejuízo.

― Menos uma dor de cabeça para mim. Aquele mão-de-vaca nunca me deu lucro, só me fez passar raiva. Há clientes que não valem a pena manter no bar.

― É... – Gintoki enfiou o dedo mindinho no nariz para começar sua árdua tarefa de limpar o salão enquanto olhava para o bar vazio. – Mas os outros clientes saíram sem pagar no meio da confusão.

― Sim, é mesmo um prejuízo considerável. – Otose concordou enquanto acendia mais um cigarro. – Mas clientes fiéis acabam pagando depois. Alguns têm conta aqui e pagam tudo de uma vez.

Nisso, um homem com penteado chonmage e vestindo terno e gravata se aproximou com cautela da porta, ainda meio bêbado. Percebendo que não havia mais ninguém além da dona do bar e de seu novo empregado, entrou no bar e se aproximou do balcão, tirando alguns ienes de sua carteira para fazer o pagamento.

― Obrigada, Muu-san. – Otose agradeceu. – Tome cuidado na rua.

Assim que Muu saiu, ela pediu a Gintoki para fechar o bar, já estava praticamente na hora de fazê-lo. O albino olhou novamente para a bagunça causada pela breve luta que tivera com Murayama e seus homens, pensando que definitivamente não era isso que esperava de seu primeiro dia trabalhando para a velha.

Esperava que a noite seguinte fosse um pouquinho mais tranquila.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol, embora fracos, lutavam para adentrar aquele andar de cima, onde o silêncio reinava absoluto, a não ser pelo som de alguém que ainda ressonava. Gintoki estava tão cansado da madrugada, que bastou chegar, botar o futon no chão para cair nele e ferrar no sono. Após aquela confusão envolvendo Murayama e seus homens, fora preciso que ele e Otose arrumassem a bagunça e a sujeira que haviam ficado no bar. Não dava para deixar do jeito que estava até a manhã seguinte.

Após algum tempo, o albino acordou. Esfregou os olhos rubros e deu uma ampla espreguiçada e um generoso bocejo. Queria ficar mais um pouco deitado enquanto se esquentava nos cobertores, mas a fome era maior. Havia alimentos na despensa, mas sentia falta de algo mais doce. Até cogitava tomar um pouco de coragem para sair e comprar dangos ou algo do tipo, o único problema era o fato de não ter nem meio iene para tal.

Era contentar-se com o que tinha mesmo. Não podia reclamar, já estivera em situação pior até dois dias atrás, quando estava nas ruas e muitas vezes não tinha absolutamente nada para forrar o estômago. Preparou o café da manhã e fez o seu desjejum, para depois dar uma olhadinha no movimento lá fora, pois gostara da vista que a varanda lhe proporcionava.

Era só para colocar o nariz para fora e olhar e, depois de dez segundos, voltaria a se enfiar embaixo dos cobertores. Entretanto, ao se lembrar do que ocorrera no bar, recordou-se de outra coisa e precisaria procurar por algo que havia deixado para trás quando viera seguindo Otose.

Teria que enfrentar o frio e dar um pulo no cemitério, e essa ideia lhe dava arrepios só de pensar. Dirigiu-se até a entrada e, embaixo da porta, viu um envelope. Provavelmente seria dirigido à viúva do andar de baixo, supôs. Porém, sua suposição estava errada, pois aquele envelope pardo tinha seu nome escrito, embora não tivesse remetente. Achou estranho, pois não conhecia ninguém que soubesse que ele saíra da rua para se abrigar no segundo andar daquele prédio.

Intrigado, abriu o envelope, que continha um maço generoso de dinheiro e um bilhete, o qual leu:

_“Gintoki,_

_Estou adiantando para você metade do seu salário com o que recebi durante a semana no bar, incluindo o dinheiro que entrou ontem. Compre algumas roupas e algo que queira com o que sobrar. Só não se esqueça de estar aqui no bar para trabalhar._

_Otose.”_

Encucado, o albino se perguntava mais uma vez quem protegia quem. Afinal, só poderia ser uma espécie de proteção mesmo da parte da velha. Talvez algo recíproco após o que ocorrera na noite anterior, em que ele se valera de um cabo de vassoura para começar a cumprir a sua promessa de protegê-la. Fora algo impensado, arriscado, mas seu bushido preconizava que promessa feita deveria ser promessa cumprida.

Deu de ombros. Não poderia recusar aquele dinheiro, visto que realmente precisava de roupas novas... E também de dar alguma decência àquele cabelo caótico, embora duvidasse que ele tivesse algum jeito. Duvidava que aquela permanente natural prateada ficasse melhor do que se apresentava atualmente.

Seu sonho mesmo era ter cabelo liso, mas parecia algo realmente impossível.

Respirou fundo para tomar coragem de encarar o frio somente com um quimono puído e gasto – que nada aquecia – e sandálias. Guardou dentro da vestimenta o envelope com o dinheiro, enquanto anotava que precisaria comprar uma carteira na sua lista mental, que incluía roupa, calçado, corte de cabelo, carteira e um guarda-chuva pra não acumular neve na cabeça.

* * *

Após sair da barbearia com a permanente natural agora tendo um corte mais definido – embora seus cabelos ainda tivessem uma aparência caótica, Gintoki seguia para a sua próxima missão em meio ao frio do inverno. Cruzara seus braços por dentro do yukata que vestia, em mais uma tentativa de se aquecer até poder estar devidamente agasalhado. Mal conseguia sentir os pés, que estavam congelados por estarem calçados com um par de sandálias bem gastas, o que definitivamente não fazia qualquer diferença entre estar ou não descalço.

Chegando a uma rua na qual havia várias lojas de roupas, observou vitrine por vitrine, onde se refletia seu rosto e seu cabelo visivelmente mais curto, embora em uma irremediável bagunça, por mais que tentasse penteá-los. Aliás, já desistira de penteá-los, pois obviamente voltavam a se bagunçar como se tivessem vida própria. Mesmo assim, um corte já fora suficiente para melhorar ainda mais sua aparência.

Para além do reflexo, ele também observava os preços expostos junto aos manequins. Pensara em comprar quimonos, mas também umas duas calças, o problema era o fato de os preços ao lado das peças serem coisa de louco. Os vendedores também não eram o tipo lá muito simpático. Por mais que tivesse um cabelo bem cortado e estivesse limpo, eles lhe torciam o nariz.

Ser pobre não era muito diferente de ser mendigo, concluiu.

Foi quando passou por uma loja chamada “Casa dos Uniformes Zunboranos”. Era uma loja nova por aquelas bandas, os anúncios mostravam que eram ofertas de inauguração. Um senhor grisalho, com óculos escuros e bigode o convidou para entrar, parecia ansioso para fazer a primeira venda do dia.

― Você parece interessado nas nossas ofertas! Entre, seja bem-vindo!

Gintoki deu de ombros e adentrou a loja. Era ampla, moderna, com vários manequins vestindo camisa preta de manga curta, com colarinho alto e debruns na cor vermelha, além de calças também pretas. Por cima do conjunto, um yukata branco com motivos de ondas azuis nas mangas e na barra, vestido pela metade e preso por uma faixa roxa e com um cinto preto folgado, mais um par de botas pretas arrematando o visual. Encarou um daqueles manequins por alguns instantes, achando aquela roupa peculiar um tanto interessante... Estava barata e com certeza seria mais quente do que o que vestia naquele momento.

Levou um conjunto daqueles ao provador, onde se vestiu para conferir se aquele tamanho era o ideal para um homem de um metro e setenta e sete de altura. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho por algum tempo e decidiu que sim, aquela seria sua nova imagem. Aquela roupa peculiar estranhamente o fazia se sentir bem.

Tirou do quimono velho o envelope com o dinheiro e atirou a roupa em um cesto de lixo. Além de pagar por aquela roupa que passara a usar, tivera um desconto especial para adquirir uma segunda muda e ainda lhe sobraria uns bons ienes para algo mais. Ao voltar a encarar o vento frio da rua, vestiu a manga direita do yukata enquanto caminhava e sentia seus pés confortáveis no par de botas novas. Entrou em outra loja, onde já não olhavam torto, mas com curiosidade. Não era muito comum um humano vestir um uniforme zunborano de Educação Física, definitivamente. Comprou a carteira, onde colocou os ienes restantes, vestiu um dos dois casacos recém-adquiridos e abriu o guarda-chuva vermelho-escuro para se proteger da neve, pois já estava cansado de sentir gelo caindo no cabelo e nos ombros.

Seguiu seu caminho rumo ao cemitério, caminhando por entre as lápides até encontrar a do marido da velha, onde estivera até dois dias atrás. Seus olhos perscrutaram todo o entorno até encontrar o que tanto procurava: uma bokutou, na qual estavam gravados os kanjis que formavam o nome “Lago Toya”. Tirou o gelo da espada de madeira e a colocou em seu cinto preto com o sorriso de quem encontrava um velho companheiro.

De lá, passou por uma loja de conveniência e comprou dois pedaços de bolo, além de pirulitos, bombons e outros doces. Seguiu caminho até chegar em casa e, logo em seguida, desceu para o bar, pois estava na hora de mais uma noite de trabalho. Tão logo abriu a porta corrediça e entrou, Otose o elogiou:

― Nada mau, Gintoki... Mas imagino que tenha tido muita pressa em vestir as roupas novas.

― Por quê? – o albino não entendeu.

― Só alguém muito ansioso para vestir roupas novas é capaz de se esquecer de tirar as etiquetas de preço delas.


	4. Quem se gaba demais não passa de um fracassado

Mais uma noite, mais um expediente no bar de Otose. Desta vez, Gintoki percebeu um movimento um pouco maior do que no dia anterior. Após tirar as etiquetas das roupas ainda cheirando a novas, o albino foi encarregado de assumir a pia, onde lavava pratos cujos petiscos já haviam sido comidos pelos clientes e copos usados para beber saquê. A iniciativa da troca partiu da própria viúva, que gostava de atender e conversar com os fregueses além de, claro, ouvi-los no balcão.

Aos poucos o bar recebia mais clientes que saíam de seus trabalhos para fazerem um _happy hour_ básico, principalmente porque o fim de semana apenas estava começando. Embora persistissem as baixas temperaturas daquele inverno, a clientela vinha em bom número e, por consequência, colocava mais dinheiro em caixa.

Tudo indicava que aquele poderia ser um dia mais tranquilo de trabalho para o albino, pois parecia pouco provável que se repetisse aquele incidente da véspera apenas vinte e quatro horas depois do ocorrido. Trabalharia em paz e sossego para fazer jus ao dinheiro que recebera adiantado da velha...

... Só que não.

A porta corrediça se abriu violentamente, permitindo que uma corrente de ar gelado entrasse. Gintoki reconheceu o homem da noite anterior e revirou, aborrecido, os olhos rubros. Pensava que não teria que lidar com freguês chato pelo menos naquela noite, mas estava redondamente enganado. Ele não era o único a perceber o recém-chegado, pois viu que Otose voltava a se colocar atrás do balcão para receber Murayama.

― Seja bem-vindo! – ela cumprimentou. – O que vai querer hoje, Murayama-san?

― Não quero nada mais nesta espelunca... Não, enquanto aquele moleque estiver aqui. O fato de estar usando roupas novas não o faz menos molambento!

― Se você não gosta dele, não vou obrigá-lo a continuar aqui como meu cliente. – Otose disse. – Mas não acharia nem um pouco ruim se me pagasse pelo prejuízo de ontem.

― Quem tem que me pagar – o homem disse enquanto pousava a mão esquerda sobre o cabo da katana que trazia consigo e encarava o albino. – é esse sujeitinho de cabelo ruim. Eu não estou disposto a carregar pelo resto da minha vida a humilhação de ter sido derrotado por um idiota brincando de samurai com um cabo de vassoura.

Murayama era mais um idiota que dizia querer lutar para recuperar sua honra perdida e realmente queria desafiar Gintoki para tal. Otose olhou para o jovem albino, cuja expressão de enfado era bem evidente. Estava na cara que ele não parecia muito afim de lutar. Na véspera, percebera a postura que ele mantinha ao empunhar a vassoura, o que lembrava um pouco seu falecido marido. Era uma postura de um combatente da guerra, não tinha dúvidas. Enquanto ela cuidava do bar, às vezes via seu marido treinando com sua katana, devido ao seu trabalho como policial no Distrito Kabuki. Ele fora convocado para lutar naquela guerra contra os alienígenas invasores e morrera em combate.

Por essa razão, a viúva tinha quase certeza de que aquele jovem que ela acolhera também havia sido um combatente.

― Não vai me dizer nada, moleque? – o homem insistia. – Se não lutar comigo, mandarei meus homens destruírem este lugar.

Desta vez, Murayama estava acompanhado por bem mais do que os quatro homens da véspera. Ele não parecia um executivo, mas sim um yakuza. Dirigiu um sorriso sinistro para o albino e sinalizou para um de seus comandados, que desembainhou a katana e cortou uma das mesas ao meio num rápido golpe.

Obviamente, essa pequena demonstração de ameaça foi o bastante para a maioria dos clientes do bar sair correndo para salvar suas peles...

... E causar mais prejuízo ao bar.

Gintoki decidiu sair de atrás do balcão. Trazia consigo uma espada de madeira à cintura enquanto vestia a manga esquerda do quimono branco e deixava o braço direito livre. Pelo naipe daqueles homens e do tiozinho que os liderava, não se surpreenderia se fosse mesmo um yakuza ou algo do gênero. Ele portava uma katana cujo porte, por lei, era restrito apenas aos servidores do governo e às forças policiais. Só por isso, já estava na cara que ele poderia ser realmente perigoso.

― Lá fora. – ele se limitou a dizer e saiu para o frio invernal em frente ao bar, seguido por Murayama.

Gintoki não chegou a passar pela porta, visto que os homens de Murayama bloqueavam a saída. Não bastou bloquear, um deles o surpreendeu com um golpe de espada em seu peito. O albino recuou, sentindo o ardor repentino do aço cortando sua roupa e sua pele, para em seguida causar um sangramento.

― Você não vai a lugar nenhum, molambento! – o homem de meia-idade falou enquanto desembainhava a sua espada.

O jovem nada respondeu. Apenas encarava o corte feito nas roupas novas e no peito, além de perceber agora que a lâmina daquela espada também resvalara em seu braço esquerdo, causando um corte menor, mas não menos dolorido. Não bastava aquele idiota voltar pra encher o saco, tinha mesmo que causar mais problemas?

― Você vai aprender a respeitar um ex-combatente, garoto!

Murayama avançou para atacar Gintoki, mas foi bloqueado por ele de imediato. O albino sacara a bokutou com agilidade e tempo suficiente para travar o aço da lâmina afiada do homem que afirmava com orgulho ser um ex-combatente. Na verdade, ele não passava de um velho samurai inconformado pela derrota na guerra e pelo declínio de sua classe e agora era um executivo entediado que não tinha glórias a contar para as próximas gerações.

― Eu fui um dos primeiros combatentes a fazer frente a esses invasores alienígenas, enquanto você muito provavelmente ainda estava usando fraldas! Sou diferente de vocês, jovens mimizentos que reclamam de uma falta de luz! Dei o meu sangue pelo meu país enquanto vocês, pirralhos, se alienavam deslumbrados com todas essas modernidades que esses amantos sujos trouxeram! E com certeza você é um trombadinha que cresceu nas ruas batendo carteiras de pessoas de bem como eu e tantos outros que lutaram na guerra!

― Cala a boca, velhote de merda. – Gintoki apenas disse após o discurso de Murayama.

― O que disse?! – o outro disse enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do travamento da bokutou adversária.

― CALA A BOCA, VELHO, TÁ CUSPINDO NA MINHA CARA!

O albino tirou a espada de madeira da posição em que estava e acertou a katana com força para tentar desarmá-lo, o que não deu muito certo. O homem revidou seu golpe e ambos colidiam suas espadas, até que Murayama correu ao seu encontro e deixou outro corte no peito de Gintoki.

― Eu comprei esta roupa hoje, e você a cortou... VAI ME PAGAR OUTRA MUDA, SEU VELHO GAGÁ!

Gintoki, por fim, conseguiu desarmar Murayama e em seguida, acertou sua bokutou com toda a força no queixo do homem, que foi arremessado pela força empregada no golpe contra uma das mesas, que não suportou seu peso e se quebrou. Cerca de cinco “subordinados” entraram no bar para tentar intimidar o albino que, enfurecido pela roupa nova estragada e se vendo no dever de evitar que ocorresse algo a Otose, distribuiu golpes poderosos para derrubá-los no chão. Outros homens já estavam decididos a entrar para vingar a derrota dos companheiros e até mesmo destruir o estabelecimento, mas outro membro do grupo fez sinal para que se detivessem.

― Chega. – o homem de alta estatura disse sem alterar a voz.

Ele possuía pele bronzeada, cabelos castanhos lisos bem curtos, com um topete arrepiado e olhos da mesma cor. Vestindo um yukata roxo e um haori azul-claro, além de um cachecol branco, ele fitou Gintoki como se o reconhecesse de algum lugar. O albino ficou intrigado, mas sustentou seu olhar, encarando aquele indivíduo que provavelmente seria pouco mais velho que ele, talvez próximo aos trinta anos de idade.

― Mas, chefia! – outro homem contestou. – Ele nocauteou Murayama-sama!

― Eu disse “chega”. Tirem o velho daqui e o levem embora.

― Ótimo, assim a gente toca fogo nesta espelunca!

― Não vão atear fogo em nada. – o homem disse lenta e ameaçadoramente. – Esse cara, se quisesse, poderia ter matado todos nós.

― Como assim?

― Já ouviram falar do Shiroyasha?

O silêncio foi a única resposta, e foi sem fazer mais barulho que carregaram Murayama embora. O homem se aproximou de Otose, o que fez com que Gintoki ficasse alarmado, mas isso logo passou quando ele tirou a carteira daquele velho e pagou à viúva o valor referente ao prejuízo causado por toda aquela confusão enquanto se desculpava.

― Farei com que o velho não venha mais perturbá-los. – finalizou. – Eu garanto que, pelo menos dele, vocês ficarão livres.

Assim, o homem que se identificou como Jin deixou o bar, cuja porta fora fechada. Não havia mais razão para continuar aberto, não faltava muito para o horário de fechamento e não viria mais nenhum cliente pelo menos por aquela noite.

― Senta aí no banco, Gintoki. – a velha senhora mandou, enquanto passava pela porta que dava acesso aos cômodos onde ela morava.

Não demorou mais do que um minuto para que Otose trouxesse uma caixa branca de primeiros socorros com materiais para curativo. Só aí é que Gintoki começou a sentir a dor dos ferimentos que recebera.

― Então você também lutou na guerra, Gintoki... Estou certa?


	5. Pesadelos com o passado são uma série que ninguém gosta de rever

— Então você também lutou na guerra, Gintoki... Estou certa?

Otose percebeu uma sombra pairar por sobre os olhos rubros de seu funcionário. Sem querer, havia colocado o dedo em uma ferida que mal começara a cicatrizar e o silêncio desconfortável do jovem aparentemente respondia à sua pergunta.

— Se não quiser falar a respeito, não tem problema. – ela disse enquanto separava alguns chumaços de algodão. – Meu falecido marido também lutou nessa guerra, mas no início. Acredito que, nessa época, se muito, você mal teria saído das fraldas... Isso, se você já tivesse nascido.

Interrompeu-se e o encarou para questionar:

― O que está esperando? Isso é pra você tratar seus ferimentos no corpo.

― Já sei. – ele resmungou. – Óbvio que são no meu corpo. Onde mais acha que eu estaria ferido, velha?

― Onde todo sobrevivente de guerra tem ferimentos e cicatrizes... Na alma. Enquanto essa guerra se desenrolou, vi muitos sobreviventes vindo ao meu bar. Feridos por espadas, por tiros, por perdas. – o olhar da viúva se tornou distante por alguns instantes enquanto Gintoki abria a camisa preta danificada para poder começar a limpar aqueles cortes que recebera. – Atender clientes no bar me fez perceber que tipos de histórias eles carregam consigo. Todos nós perdemos algo ou alguém nesse período.

Gintoki aplicava uma pomada nos ferimentos já limpos quando respondeu sem pensar muito, enquanto fazia uma careta de dor:

― E uma parte de nós não perde apenas algo ou alguém, perde tudo e todos.

Otose não se chocou com a afirmativa do albino. Ele estava certo, havia pessoas que perderam absolutamente tudo... Tal como ele. Ela sabia disso, bastava se lembrar das condições em que o encontrara no cemitério naquele dia. O jovem alto e magro que quase sucumbira ao frio e à fome era alguém que possuía cicatrizes pelo corpo, certamente das batalhas em que tomara parte. Mas também possuía cicatrizes em sua alma. Todo sobrevivente como ele as tinha, por mais que tentasse ocultá-las.

― Nem tudo, Gintoki... – Otose disse com suavidade misturada à complacência enquanto apagava a bituca de seu cigarro em um cinzeiro. – Pensamos que perdemos tudo e todos, mas você não perdeu a vontade de viver. Caso contrário, não me pediria por aqueles manjus.

A velha estava certa. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda queria continuar vivo, mesmo achando que morreria no cemitério com fome e frio. Terminou de enfaixar os ferimentos e voltou a vestir a camisa preta e o quimono branco pela metade, enquanto sorria e dava razão à viúva.

Ela era observadora. Parecia uma estudiosa do comportamento humano através do simples ato de atender e conversar com seus clientes. E pelo jeito eram anos entendendo, mesmo que superficialmente, como funcionava a mente humana tanto sóbria quanto bêbada. Seus pensamentos e deduções a respeito de Otose foram interrompidos ao ouvi-la colocar sobre o balcão uma garrafa de saquê e dois copos próprios para tomar a bebida.

― Não há mais nada para a gente fazer por agora. – ela despejou um pouco de saquê em um dos copos e ofereceu a Gintoki. – Parece que vamos ter que deixar o bar fechado este fim de semana até que os estragos sejam consertados.

― Eles pagaram o prejuízo, não? – o albino questionou enquanto olhava para a bagunça na qual ficara o bar, com mesas e cadeiras fora do lugar, além de quebradas e danificadas. – Dá pra consertar.

― Sim, dá. Mas até que se encontre alguém para fazer os reparos, não vai dar pra abrir até pelo menos segunda ou terça-feira.

― Vai deixar de ganhar dinheiro bem nos dias mais movimentados, velha.

Otose deu de ombros.

― Não é a primeira vez que meu bar fecha por alguns dias, embora seja a primeira vez que eu tenha tomado um prejuízo desse tipo. – olhou para o jovem. – Você não bebe?

Ele não respondeu, o que fez com que ela o incentivasse.

― Este é por conta da casa, pode beber.

* * *

_Sentia seus cabelos prateados grudando na testa suada, tanto pelo calor da batalha quanto pela tensão que percorria todo seu corpo. Tinha em sua mão direita a katana que o acompanhava desde criança e a empunhava com força, enquanto dezenas de inimigos avançavam contra ele sob um céu plúmbeo que dava um ar ainda mais macabro a um descampado cheio de cadáveres, cheirando a sangue e morte._

_Conhecia perfeitamente bem aquele cheiro e sentiu que era hora de contra-atacar. Sua fúria sanguinária o impeliu a soltar um poderoso berro selvagem, anunciando que o Demônio Branco iria novamente fazer o aço de sua espada retalhar mais e mais oponentes, bebendo novas quantidades de sangue. Não demorou para que ele, como uma besta enfurecida, tingisse suas roupas brancas com o vermelho do sangue que derramava dos inimigos a cada golpe._

_Um a um, via companheiros serem abatidos. Companheiros com os quais convivera tempo suficiente para sentir que talvez entrar naquela guerra tivesse sido uma péssima ideia. Mesmo assim, não permitiria que o sacrifício deles fossem em vão... Nem que ele fosse o último homem em pé._

_Entretanto, a guerra já estava perdida. Aquele cenário grotesco de corpos sem vida, alguns até mutilados, lhe passava essa mensagem._

_Ele iria morrer. O Shiroyasha iria morrer ali mesmo, cercado por mais alienígenas invasores._

Gintoki abriu os olhos e percebeu que ainda estava escuro, o que indicava que ainda era madrugada. Olhou para o despertador em forma de justaway – que adquirira com parte do dinheiro que sobrara de comprar roupas – marcar três horas da manhã, o que o fez chegar à conclusão de que dormira apenas por pouco mais de uma hora e meia...

... O que não era novidade alguma.

Na verdade, Gintoki já estranhava ter tido duas noites seguidas de sono tranquilo, era-lhe bastante atípico. Os pesadelos com o seu passado eram bem rotineiros quando tinha algum lugar para dormir e convivia com eles desde a sua infância. Lembrava-se de que, mesmo quando era menino, tinha pesadelos com cadáveres abandonados em campos de batalha, aos quais saqueava para sobreviver.

Desde que se entendia por gente, sempre tivera que sobreviver. Em pouco mais de duas décadas de vida, colecionava feridas e cicatrizes físicas e psicológicas. Várias dessas feridas se recusavam a se fechar com os pesadelos em que revivia fragmentos de seu passado. E esses fragmentos atormentavam seu sono como se fossem episódios de uma série que era reprisada ininterrupta e diariamente pela TV.

Suas noites de sono, em boa parte das vezes, eram interrompidas pelo clamor de espadas, cadáveres ao chão, sangue manchando suas roupas brancas e cheiro de morte por todos os lados em um maldito campo de batalha, enfrentando miríades de inimigos. Ora sonhava consigo mesmo ainda criança desembainhando uma velha katana cega com quase sua altura para matar quem lhe oferecesse perigo em meio a cadáveres saqueados por ele, enquanto corvos o rodeavam, ora sonhava consigo mesmo já maior, entrando em uma guerra para salvar quem o salvara antes, desembainhando uma katana afiada que era capaz de retalhar um grande número de inimigos à medida que desse vazão à sua fúria bestial.

Às vezes, Gintoki se perguntava por que ainda estava vivo. Poderia ter morrido ainda garoto, quando andava sozinho em busca de comida. Poderia ter sido morto nas batalhas nas quais lutou durante a guerra. Poderia até ter se matado quando estava no fundo do mais profundo poço, e mais um pouco poderia ter morrido de frio e inanição dias atrás, se não fosse o encontro com a velha do andar de baixo.

O destino parecia não querer que ele morresse tão precocemente. E ele não queria de fato morrer, tanto que se agarrou com tenacidade àquele último fio de esperança para continuar sobrevivendo.

Talvez seu destino fosse realmente proteger a velha Otose, por isso fora até aquele cemitério.

Foi inevitável se lembrar da viúva e da última confusão no bar, rendendo prejuízos maiores e a suspensão do funcionamento por pelo menos quatro dias. Por alguma razão, não achava justo que ela passasse por mais aquele perrengue, e isso não era só por um eventual atraso no recebimento da outra metade do seu salário.

Levantou-se do futon em que estava deitado, pois sabia que uma vez acordado por conta daquele pesadelo, dificilmente voltaria a dormir. Às vezes, quando tentava fazê-lo, o pesadelo tinha continuação e o passado voltava a assombrá-lo. Jogou o cobertor sobre si e nele embrulhou seu corpo vestido com o pijama verde-claro novo e mais confortável.

Bocejou de uma forma que sua mandíbula parecia querer se soltar do lugar e sentiu seus ferimentos recentes latejarem, apesar dos curativos. Já estava acostumado às dores latejantes de seus ferimentos durante a vida, mas não significava que havia deixado de as sentir. Esfregou seus olhos enquanto caminhava até a porta corrediça principal. Ao abri-la, sentiu uma leve brisa gelada típica de uma madrugada de inverno em seu rosto.

Ainda nevava, deixando várias áreas brancas pela rua que ele avistava da varanda enquanto se debruçava na balaustrada e se embrulhava no cobertor. Era uma visão bem diferente da que tinha até dias atrás, em que ele, nas ruas, olhava para as construções e pensava como seria bom voltar a ter um teto sob o qual se abrigar. Seus olhos rubros acompanharam um mendigo que caminhava tropegamente enquanto devorava o que parecia um pedaço de pão velho provavelmente encontrado em uma lata de lixo. O movimento daquela rua de chão batido não era muito, embora fosse fim de semana e os bares e cabarés estivessem abertos, pois o frio espantava parte da clientela em potencial.

Quando começaram as rajadas mais frias de vento, Gintoki voltou para dentro e sentiu seus olhos pesarem enquanto se sentava no sofá. Brigava com o sono, pois embora sentisse que não havia descansado o suficiente de tudo o que ocorrera, não queria voltar a ter pesadelos, principalmente se continuassem o último.

Ele sabia o roteiro que seguiria. Seu subconsciente fazia questão de obrigá-lo a decorar todas as cenas. Ele se lembraria de ter sido capturado pelo inimigo junto com seus amigos remanescentes e da decisão terrível que tivera que tomar. Lembrava-se de todas as cenas e todas as falas como um otaku saberia de cor tudo referente ao seu anime favorito, e revivia cada momento com as mesmas emoções baseadas na raiva, no sofrimento, na dor e na perda... Principalmente na dor e na perda.

Queria que a sua cabeça parasse de trabalhar tanto enquanto dormia. Era pedir demais para dormir em paz sem ser assombrado constantemente pelo passado?

Seria pedir demais para que seu cérebro parasse de fabricar pesadelos?

Seria pedir demais para que seu coração parasse de sofrer e sangrar tanto pelas perdas passadas?

Ainda sentado e com o cobertor o embrulhando, o albino pôs os pés sobre o sofá de madeira com estofamento simples na cor azul e abraçou os joelhos, como se buscasse se proteger dos fantasmas de seu passado. Sozinho, era o único jeito de tentar lidar com aquele momento em que se sentia mais vulnerável e desamparado.

Vencido pelo sono e pelo cansaço, Gintoki por fim dormiu abraçado a si mesmo. Pelo menos desta vez não houve continuação de seu pesadelo e pôde ter um sono sem sonhos.


	6. Previsão do tempo é mais do que meteorologia

Por ter dormido e acordado mais cedo do que o costume, Otose resolveu que naquela manhã de sábado encararia a neve e o frio para procurar algum carpinteiro para poder fazer o orçamento dos reparos necessários nas mesas e cadeiras danificadas do bar. Precisaria não apenas de alguém disposto a fazer o serviço, mas também que tivesse um preço justo e um prazo satisfatório.

O bar não podia ficar muito tempo sem funcionar, era o seu sustento. Depois dos reparos, vinha a parte da limpeza pesada e, para tal, pensava em contar com a ajuda de Gintoki. O jovem, com sua força física, seria de grande valia e agilizaria bastante para poder retomar com as atividades do estabelecimento.

Procurou pelos carpinteiros das redondezas, mas recebera respostas com as quais não contava. Ou davam um prazo mais longo, ou um preço mais alto... Outros tinham muita demanda, de tal modo que não seria possível atendê-la no prazo desejado. E por conta dos prejuízos causados por Murayama e seus homens, mesmo sendo ressarcida, não tinha tanto dinheiro assim em caixa. Adiantara uma quinzena de salário para Gintoki e não queria deixar de garantir-lhe o pagamento da outra parte.

Provavelmente ele seria do tipo que não se importaria tanto. Levando-se em conta o estado em que o encontrara, podia ser que ele se contentasse em ter um teto e roupas que o protegessem do frio, além de alimento para não morrer de fome. Para alguns samurais isso bastava como uma contrapartida por seus serviços antes da guerra e da derrocada de tal classe. Mas em sua opinião, isso não bastava para aquele jovem de cabelos prateados.

Pouco sabia a respeito dele, apenas o que ele deixara no ar na última conversa. Com apenas duas décadas de vida, ele possuía mais marcas da guerra do que até mesmo pessoas com mais idade. Talvez não apenas marcas de uma guerra, mas de toda uma vida, ainda que breve. Não era a primeira vez que encontrava um jovem que parecia carregar um fardo tão grande de sofrimento nas costas. Terada Ayano – esse era o nome real de Otose – refletia a respeito durante sua caminhada após passar pela loja de conveniência para comprar algumas coisas para o desjejum.

Era triste ver alguém tão jovem se entregando à morte tão cedo. Não era a primeira vez que via alguém em tal situação e que algum tempo depois se entregava à morte, ou a buscava incansavelmente após sofrer tanto durante e depois do massacre imposto aos valorosos samurais pelos amantos. Era triste ver tantos jovens com marcas e até sequelas do que sofreram e não tendo forças para tocar a vida.

Se Tatsugoro tivesse sobrevivido, provavelmente seria um homem amargo e fatalista, no mínimo... E talvez sofresse mais com ele vivo do que sofreu ao saber de sua morte anos atrás.

Suas passadas ainda bem cadenciadas de uma senhora idosa bastante ativa a levaram de volta ao seu estabelecimento, no qual entrou enquanto pensava em como começar a arrumar aquela bagunça e em quais pessoas procurar por telefone para lhe prestar serviço no conserto dos móveis do bar.

* * *

Esfregou os olhos enquanto bocejava escancaradamente. Descansara razoavelmente, apesar de ter dormido no sofá sem lá muito conforto. Os pesadelos o deixaram em paz pelo menos desta vez. A julgar pela luz que entrava pela janela por trás da cadeira giratória de estofamento roxo junto à mesa de escritório, já deveria ser bem tarde.

Levantou do sofá e se espreguiçou amplamente, enquanto ia ao quarto guardar o cobertor e pegar suas roupas para usar ao longo do dia. Teria que dar um jeito de consertar a muda de roupa danificada por aqueles idiotas que causaram toda a confusão da última noite no bar de Otose. Olhou o despertador em forma de justaway marcando dez horas da manhã e, em seguida, foi ao banheiro, onde tomou uma rápida ducha quente e se viu obrigado a trocar os curativos.

A velha lhe dera alguns materiais para tal e, enquanto procedia ao tratamento dos ferimentos, lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com ela. Recordou-se de que ela parecia ser muito boa em perceber coisas só por um papo mais olho no olho, como uma mãe conversava com um filho. Enquanto vestia a camisa preta com debruns vermelhos, encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava bem mais descansado por ter dormido mesmo depois de um pesadelo terrível como o que tivera.

Na sala, vestiu o yukata branco e se sentou no sofá, encarando por alguns instantes o que colocara sobre a mesinha de centro para seu café da manhã. Enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo confeitado e bebia chocolate quente, Gintoki ligou o aparelho de TV para fazer algum barulho e quebrar o silêncio. Para tanto, sintonizou em um dos canais onde o noticiário matutino exibia a previsão do tempo para o restante do dia. Os olhos do albino quase nem piscaram ao ver a garota do tempo, com aproximadamente vinte anos de idade, um sorriso doce e encantador e uma voz que transmitia animação e otimismo. Seus curtos e lisos cabelos marrons se agitavam com a suave brisa de inverno, visto que estava fora do estúdio naquela manhã.

Segurando a caneca de chocolate quente fumegante, ele não desgrudava os olhos da TV, prestando atenção nas palavras da jovem chamada Ketsuno Ana. Naquele momento ela dizia que o dia ainda seria frio, mas com ocorrência de precipitação de neve apenas em áreas isoladas. E também falava do horóscopo do dia, fazendo-o se interessar até mesmo por isso. Segundo ela, os librianos teriam um pouco mais de motivos para se sentirem úteis.

De algum modo, aquele momento de previsão do tempo do noticiário da TV OEDO lhe deu um ânimo a mais... Como se aquela bela garota chamada Ketsuno Ana fosse um raio de sol extra para seus dias ficarem menos cinzentos.

Tão logo a previsão do tempo terminou, vieram as propagandas do intervalo comercial, anunciando uma infinidade de produtos oferecidos por televendas. Gintoki assistia a tudo com certa atenção enquanto mastigava sem pressa mais um pedaço de bolo. Foi quando apareceu uma oferta bastante tentadora de uma bokutou, que não era uma espada feita com qualquer madeira, mas sim com uma madeira alienígena do tipo hoshikudaki (“destruidora de estrelas”), extremamente resistente. Além disso, era oferecida também uma personalização gratuita para o objeto. Olhou para a sua bokutou escorada em um dos sofás, bastante desgastada e danificada devido ao uso frequente para se defender nas ruas. Era uma lembrança do passado que, embora possuísse carinho por ela, precisaria abandonar.

Mas para comprar uma nova bokutou, precisaria desembolsar uma boa quantia de ienes... A qual estava longe de possuir. Se quisesse, teria que guardar alguma grana do restante de salário que receberia ao final do mês.

A luz do sol continuava embaçada por conta das nuvens, mas clara o suficiente para encorajá-lo a descer até o bar da velha. Enquanto calçava seu par de botas, viu em um canto uma caixa de ferramentas que parecia abandonada havia algum tempo e teve uma ideia.

Munido com a caixa de ferramentas, desceu até o bar da velha.

* * *

Dentro do bar de Otose, ouvia-se o som de alguém torcendo o pano de chão, de tal modo que a água excedente escorria de volta para o balde. A água fria molhava os dedos calejados, machucados, cortados, martelados e com farpas de madeira que seriam tiradas posteriormente. Mesmo assim, isso não impedia Gintoki de passar o pano úmido no assoalho do bar, após a viúva terminar de varrer o chão, tirando a serragem e resíduos do conserto meio amador do jovem, que travou um duelo ferrenho para dominar o martelo... Não sem antes acertar os dedos com várias marteladas, e um deles ter um corte devido ao uso do serrote. E, obviamente, ele também gritou de dor várias vezes e praguejou bastante durante o processo.

Mas, no fim do serviço, a viúva e o ex-samurai – com esparadrapos nos dez dedos das mãos – contemplaram por alguns instantes o bar, que voltava a ficar em ordem.

― É... – Otose sorriu. – Nada mal para um amador, Gintoki...

Gintoki sorriu em resposta e se lembrou do horóscopo do dia. Ele era um libriano e aqueles móveis que consertara o fizeram se sentir realmente mais útil. Decidiu que passaria a assistir todos os dias à previsão do tempo só por causa de Ketsuno Ana.

De alguma forma, sabia que não iria se arrepender de ver aquele sorriso na tela da TV.


End file.
